Do Not Disturb
by cobrafantasies
Summary: Joey and Chandler are high school sweethearts. It's tough finding any privacy when you're only teenagers. A story full of fluff and disruptions.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Jen

 **Author's Note:** Fun teenage story. Only Joey and Chandler are in this story so the characters' stories alter from the show. Hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own anything or any of the characters

 **A/N:** Joey and Chandler are high school sweethearts. It's tough finding any privacy when you're only a teenager. A story full of fluff and disruptions.

* * *

The bell rings and I scramble to grab my books and rush out to the hallway. I shove my books into my locker, grab my backpack and hurry out to the courtyard.

I see him sitting on top of one of the lunch tables, his feet resting on the bench that's actually meant for sitting.

I sneak behind him so he won't see me, then I spring up to his lips and catch him off guard. He takes this surprise well and his hand immediately finds the back of my neck and he's returning my kiss fervently. I shift my body in front of him so it's easier to make out with him. We finally pull back and smile at each other. I jump up on the bench and sit down next to him on top of the table.

I'm sitting next to my boyfriend, Joey, who is so hot. He's Italian with dark hair and dimples and he's dating _me -_ I want to make this clear - he's on the football team and he's in with the cool crowd and he is dating _me_! I can't believe it sometimes either.

"So, you have practice today?" I ask him.

"Yeah, probably gonna be another long one," he sighs.

"You behind on your homework again?"

"Yeah, I have football everyday," he says.

"Well, when I come over tonight I can help you," I offer.

"You mean do it for me?" he grins widely at me.

"No, but it'll be much easier with me helping," I correct him.

"Alright fine," he gives in.

We hear the buses starting up so he leans in and kisses me. I kiss him back, running my hand through his hair before pulling away.

"See you tonight," I smile.

"Yeah," he smiles and then I hop off the table to run and catch the bus.

* * *

Around 7 pm I head over to Joey's house. I ring the doorbell and as always it's a bit of a zoo. He has seven sisters so there's always a lot of commotion. I always spend about twenty minutes talking to his mom – she loves me. His dad is bit tougher to get approval from. Joey and I been dating for months now and the most I get from his dad is a nod and half a smile.

His mom finally lets me head up to Joey's room. Joey lets me in and closes the door; it's funny how comfortable his parents are with letting us be alone in his room all the time. Honestly, I think it's just because Joey's the only boy and they let a lot of things slide for him. They freak out if one of his sisters try to bring a boy to their room, but Joey and I hang out alone in his room all the time.

We immediately make our way to his bed; it's instinct by this point. He starts kissing me before I even put my books down. I let my books drop on the floor and climb over him as he lies back on his bed, letting me take over. I'm not letting up on his lips for a second and I feel his hands starting to sneak under my shirt until a loud knocking makes both of us jolt.

"Joey! Open the damn door, you need to clean up your gross mess in the bathroom!" one of his sisters yells behind the closed door.

Joey rolls his eyes.

"I'll do it later, we're studying!" he calls back.

"Yeah _right_ , do it now - I want to shower and I'm not showering in a pile of pubes!" she shouts back.

I raise my eyebrows and give Joey a look.

"Joey!" she screams again and bangs on the door.

" _Okay_ one second!" he yells and we hear her grunt and stomp off down the hall.

"You doing some shaving?" I tease him instantly.

"Of course, I gotta clean up for my man," he tells me.

I lick my lips into a smile; I love hearing him call me his man.

"Well, maybe you should go cle-" I start saying, while getting off him, but he stops me by lunging forward and grabbing my face back down to his. His lips stop all my movement and I'm falling back onto him. I let myself enjoy his lips for a few moments.

"Your sister's gonna be back," I remind him in between kisses, but he doesn't let up. He keeps grazing his lips over every inch of mine. His fingers are now traveling through the back of my hair, making a tingle run over my scalp.

I slip my tongue into his mouth and — another loud bang on the door throws me back and I jump off him.

Joey grunts loudly and gets off the bed. He stomps to the door and swings it open.

"Fine, I'm going!" he yells in his sister Tina's face and they both storm off to the bathroom.

I wait awkwardly on his bed as I hear them yelling back and forth about how gross Joey is and how annoying Tina is. I hear some supplies hit against the tub and after a few minutes Joey comes back in and slams the door shut, locking it again.

I'm sitting on the edge of his bed now.

He hurries back over and kisses me lightly before sitting back down next to me.

"Sorry," he breathes and kisses me again. His hand travels up my back to my neck, but I pull away.

"Maybe we should start on your homework," I suggest.

"Ten minutes," he counters and goes to lean back in for my lips, but I interrupt his advance.

"You really are behind, we're just gonna keep getting distracted being in your room," I point out.

"Come on, five more minutes," he pushes.

"Joey, what's your grade in English now a D?"

He sighs instantly, clearing not thrilled to talk about his grades.

"You know I want the best for you," I remind him.

"I know," he sighs.

I lean down to grab one of the textbooks and Joey looks disheartened already.

"But you know what's also best for me right now is a little more making out," he tries once more.

I shake my head and can't help, but smile at him.

"When I offered to help you, were you planning on us doing any homework at all tonight?"

He holds back a smile.

"How can I concentrate when your cute face is sitting on my bed," he argues with an adorable smirk.

As much as I love that answer, I try to stay serious.

"Exactly why I said we would get distracted. Why don't we work downstairs?" I suggest.

I stand up with the book in my hand, but Joey grabs my arm.

"No, come on we'll never get a minute of quiet down there," he says, pulling me so I sit again.

"Okay, but-" I start again, but Joey leans in and presses his lips back to mine, cutting me off.

"Joey, we really-" I try, but he keeps kissing me.

"You see, I knew-" another useless attempt from me as Joey's lips are weakening my words.

"Joey-" I breathe out in a faded tone because now I'm in too deep. His lips are so soft and of course I want to kiss him all night. My words break off and Joey starts leaning his weight over me so I fall back onto his bed. The heavy textbook falls out of my hands and next thing I know Joey's on top of me.

A few minutes later we're breathing heavily in his bed, our clothes half off and half tangled under his covers. I'm resting on his chest; feeling so relaxed and satisfied.

I yawn over his chest. His fingers are playing with my hair and I wish this could be every moment of everyday. Unfortunately, we're only seventeen and we have school and college to think about. We're in his parent's house and I have to go home in a few hours to my own parent-run house. Reality hits me and I finally get back to the issue at hand.

"Alright, we really need to get your homework done now," I state firmly.

Another tired sigh from Joey makes me sit up from his comfy chest.

"No more sighs mister, I'm not letting you flunk out of high school," I demand.

Joey finally allows us to start on his homework, but I gotta say he's right. Sitting on a bed with Joey, it's hard to focus on much else, but we get through his homework and I finally head home for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I'm heading to lunch when something suddenly grabs me and pulls me into the boy's bathroom.

I fly against the wall, completely terrified, until I see my attacker is none other than my boyfriend Joey.

"Holy shit, what the hell are you doing?!" I shout at him, still feeling my heart racing a million times a second.

"Sorry, sorry, I just wanted to catch you before lunch," he smiles at me, rubbing my arm to try and calm me down.

"You don't have lunch this period, what are you doing here?"

"I know, I snuck out of math," he tells me.

I roll my eyes.

"Joey, you can't be sneaking out of classes. Remember when I was trying to help you graduate," I reprimand him.

"It's a few minutes of math, come on, I missed you," he pouts his lower lip at me.

I sigh at him.

"And I missed you, but you should still stay in class," I dispute, pushing his lip back up so he stops frowning at me.

"Fine, I'll go back to class – whatever," he grumbles and starts walking to the door.

"Alright, wait," I stop him and he turns back around.

"Since we're here, you can have one kiss," I smirk at him.

He smiles back at me and waits for me to walk over and press my lips to his. Of course, he has other plans and swings me around so my back hits against another wall and he's attacking my mouth with his. I know I should pull back and yell at him, but I'm too far gone. I start aggressively kissing him back and grabbing his hair to pull him even closer to me.

All of the sudden we hear one of the toilets flush and we both freeze. Joey pulls back from me as we hear a stall door opening. We both look back and see a kid walk out of the stall. He small and thin; probably a freshman.

As the freshman walks over, Joey suddenly pushes him up against the wall. Joey is much bigger and so the kid easily slams against the wall and falls Joey's prey.

"What were you doing in there?" Joey demands.

"Uhhm, taking a d-dump," the kid answers honestly.

"You were in there the whole time, listening to us!" Joey yells.

"No, I didn't mean to!" the boy defends while trying to squirm out of Joey's grip, but Joey won't let him go.

"Joey, other people are allowed to use the bathroom!" I jump in, pulling Joey by the arm. He lets go of the kid's shirt and steps back with me.

"Well, he could have given us a signal he was in here," Joey argues, glaring back at the nervous freshman.

"Like what?" I argue for the scrawny guy.

Joey looks at me; surprised I'm not taking his side.

"Like … letting one rip!" Joey seriously uses farting as an argument.

The freshman finally sees his chance to escape and sprints past us and out of the bathroom. Joey throws his hands up, annoyed the freshman got away. He gives me a frustrated look.

"Joey, calm down. What were you gonna do beat that kid up cause he heard us making out?" I ask him seriously.

"Well, yeah - if I had to! He shouldn't be in there creepily listening, what if he was watching us too?"

Joey is usually a very confident guy, but I can tell he got embarrassed and that's where all this high-strung tough guy stuff is coming from.

"Alright, how about next time you kidnap me and bring me into the boy's bathroom, we'll check all the stalls first okay?" I use a sarcastic voice and Joey doesn't find my mocking amusing one bit.

He shakes his head. I lean in and place my hands on his chest.

"Go back to class, Joey" I say. I lean in to give him a small peck on the lips that he doesn't reciprocate.

He lets out a sigh and finally heads to class as I go to lunch.

* * *

After school, I invite Joey over to my house because my mom is out for the night. I don't like having Joey over when she's around because she's super annoying and embarrassing. My mom writes erotica novels so she has no problem asking us questions about our sex life. Which is precisely why I spend almost every night at Joey's house.

Joey and I are in my room, with the door open since no one is home.

"Wow, it's always so quiet here, it's so nice," he remarks.

"Yeah, I guess," I comment.

We have our books out because I made it clear we are finishing homework first tonight. We're actually making good progress, but I can't help thinking about earlier today in the bathroom. Joey does not embarrass easily, so to have something like this on him – it's hard not to use it to my advantage.

Joey is working on a math problem as I get up and walk to my closet. I open the door and then jump back, pretending I was scared by something.

"What happened?" Joey instantly perks up from his homework.

"Oh, nothing… I thought a freshman was in here watching us," I say, pressing my mouth together to not laugh. Joey immediately glares at me.

I sit back on the bed trying to ignore Joey's stares.

"Oh my god, shut up," Joey whines.

He still can't stand my teasing and when I start snickering he shoves me so I fall back on the bed. He holds me down.

"I hate you, you know that?" he smiles now. I knew he wasn't actually mad at me.

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do. I hate you and your dumb mouth," he claims and to prove his point he leans down and kisses my "stupid" mouth.

I can't help, but smile widely when he pulls back.

"Stop smiling!" he scolds me kiddingly and again presses his mouth harshly to mine.

Now, I start chuckling under his lips.

"Stop!" he yells and then kisses me even harder until we're done laughing and we're just making out, enjoying each other's lips until his hands start pulling up my shirt.

I quickly sit up and push him back.

"Hey, I said homework _first_ tonight," I repeat.

"What, I have like two problems left," he says.

"Well, then in two problems we can continue," I stand my ground, but Joey frowns at me.

"Don't look at me, finish your homework," I order him.

Now, his frown curves into a smile.

"Don't smile at me, I'm not allowed to smile and neither are you," I decide, smiling back now too.

His smile gets even bigger. His hand reaches for my waist, but I swat it away.

"No, math first," I say again.

"Chandler, come on, " he smirks, expecting me to fold. His hand reaches for my shirt again, but I slide back and push him away.

Now, he's snickering, I made this a game and he starts coming at me, trying to pull my shirt off or get his lips back on mine. I keep swatting him away and dodging his kisses. The whole time I'm laughing and yelling at him.

"No, Joey, I said- no, Jo-Joey!" I laugh and he's chuckling too, trying to pull me closer to him as I'm pushing him away.

Unfortunately, we suddenly hear some weird sound and in another moment we realize it's the sound of someone clearing their throat very loudly.

We look up and see my mother standing in my doorway. Joey quickly jumps back and I sit up, feeling my face immediately set on fire.

" _Mom_ , wh-what are you doing home?" I ask because she wasn't supposed to be home for another few hours.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I not allowed to come home early?" she challenges and I swallow a large lump in my throat.

See, Joey's parents barely acknowledge the fact that we hang out alone in his room all the time. My mother, on the other hand, actually sees an issue with this – maybe because I'm an only child or because we're so young or maybe because she's the absolute _worst_!

She walks over and awkwardly sits in between us - always making every moment the most unbearable moment of my life. I see Joey look very uncomfortable on the other side of her.

" _Mom!_ " I stress, but she sees no issue with her actions. She holds her hand up in front of my face to stop me from talking.

She turns to Joey.

"Now Joey, I'm sure you and Chandler both know by now that I am very understanding of the fact that teenage boys have _needs_ ," she begins.

My mouth literally drops open; I can't believe the words coming out of her mouth.

Joey is stunned, not moving a muscle as she continues.

"But I am not happy with the fact that my Chandler thought it was okay to sneak around behind my back and not tell me he was planning to have his boyfriend in his room tonight," she states.

My stomach is turning somersaults at this point from my undeniable humiliation of this moment.

"Okay, mom I'm sorry! Can we talk outside?" I plead urgently.

She begins to take a moment to think over my request, but I grab her arm and pull her out to the hallway. I drag her down the hall and she looks furious with me. She pulls her arm back.

"Mom, you are ruining my life!" I speak in a harsh whisper so hopefully Joey can't hear.

"Me? You're the one breaking the rules and sneaking behind my back! Chandler, we talked about this, if you two are having sex I'm okay with that - as long as you are being safe, but I need to know- "

"Mom, stop!" I cut her off.

I'm going to actually lose it if she talks about sex or boys' "needs" one more time.

"Chandler! That's it, you're grounded. Send Joey home now!" she yells at me.

"But mom-"

"No buts Chandler, _now_!" she orders me and points me back to my room.

I trudge back to my room. Joey obviously heard because he already has his books packed up and his shoes back on.

"Sorry," I whisper.

"Don't worry about it," he whispers back.

We walk out.

"Sorry Mrs. Bing," he says as we are walking past her to head down the stairs.

"It's not your fault Joey, you're welcome back here once Chandler learns how to follow his mother's rules," she shouts after us as we hurry down the stairs.

I open the door and let Joey walk out.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I say and quickly shut the door on him without even kissing him goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

My mother embarrasses me pretty much on the daily, but last night has to be a new record for the most awful moment of my life. I don't want to see Joey, I'm so humiliated.

We usually meet up before school, but today I go straight to my locker to avoid him. But of course Joey comes looking for me and finds me right at my locker.

"Hey, there you are," I hear his voice behind me and his arms wrap around my waist before I even get a chance to turn around. He's placing light kisses on my neck. I inhale a heavy breath. I wasn't ready to face him yet, my monster of a mother is still replaying in my head.

He unwraps his arms and looks at me. I don't make eye contact.

"What's wrong?"

The genuine worry in his voice makes me feel bad. I know it's not that serious I just don't handle total humiliation very well.

"Nothing," I breathe and try to fake a smile.

"Chandler, what happened?" He asks again, even more distress in his voice this time.

I finally look at him.

" _You know_ \- last night," I grumble.

"Oh come on, it's not a big deal. I'm used to being insanely uncomfortable around your mom," he laughs.

I don't laugh back.

"Chandler," he says in disbelief of my behavior.

I look down again.

"So, what we're breaking up?"

My eyes widen.

"No, of course not!" I squeak.

Now my embarrassment completely vanishes through utter fear.

"Then, what are you doing - _kiss me_ ," he commands.

I lean in and smash my lips to his. I grab his face and kiss him intensely. I pull back, a bit out of breath.

He grins widely.

"Finally," he responds

The bell rings.

"We better get to class," he says.

He turns to go, but I stop him.

"Wait, you weren't serious about breaking up were you?" I ask honestly because otherwise it'll eat me up inside. Even hearing the words nearly caused me to have a heart attack.

"Chandler, you're supposed to be the smart one," he sneers.

I give him an annoyed look and his head drops to the side not believing I'm actually waiting for a serious answer.

He takes a step towards me and holds both of my arms.

"We're not breaking up and you're an idiot," he states.

I smile, regardless of his mocking. I finally feeling the pressure in my chest disintegrate. He leaves me with a small peck on the lips before we rush to the classes we're already late for.

* * *

The next day, Joey rushes over to me in the courtyard early before school.

"Chandler, guess what - I'm getting my dad's car tonight!" he exclaims.

"I thought I was supposed to guess," I joke.

"Well, it was too big. Come on, we finally have a car! We can go wherever we want and be alone - for once," he marvels with excitement.

I would be excited if I was able to go.

"Joe, I can't you know I'm grounded," I sigh.

"So, sneak out."

"I can't," I argue.

"Yes, you can it's easy," he remarks.

"Joey, if I get caught-" I start, but he cuts me off.

"You're already grounded, how much worse can it get?" he tries.

"Actually, a lot worse," I counter.

Joey hooks his arms around me suddenly and pulls me close to him.

"Come on, we never get to go anywhere. Please sneak out - for me?" he pleads and I've already given in.

I roll my eyes with s smile.

"Alrighhhttt," I exhale.

Joey beams instantly and kisses me excitedly.

The bell rings and we hurry off to class.

* * *

Late that night, I sneak out and it's my first time ever sneaking out. Luckily, my mother is one to enjoy a couple of glasses of wine most nights and so she passes out and that makes things pretty easy.

I meet Joey outside his house, but I see him standing next to his sister Mary Theresa who's dressed in a soccer uniform.

"Hey," I say as I'm walking up the driveway.

"Hey, so we have a bit of a detour - we have to drive Mary Theresa to practice tonight," Joey groans.

"Oh calm down," Mary Theresa warns him.

"Ok," I reply.

We all get into the car and drive to the soccer field. Mary Theresa runs out when we get there. I turn and look at Joey.

"So, how long is practice for?"

"An hour," he says.

"So, we don't really have much time to go anywhere," I comment.

Joey frowns.

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't know I had to drive her they only told me an hour ago," he complains.

"It's fine," I shrug.

"But I made you sneak out and now it's for nothing," he says regretfully.

I smile at him.

"It's not for nothing. I get to see you and we're still alone for an hour," I wiggle my eyesbrows at him.

"There is a backseat," he grins.

"Yeah there is," I smirk back.

He rushes to unbuckle his seatbelt and is about to jump to the backseat, but I stop him.

"Hold on, let's set the mood," I say.

I press the radio on and switch to a smooth jazz station.

Joey smiles while making a face, this isn't really his kind of music, but I turn the volume up anyhow and start moving my shoulders with the rhythm.

"Wow, cool dance moves," Joey says sarcastically. He grins widely at my dorky sways and motions.

I bite a smile back and keep moving.

"Alright, how about dancing naked?" Joey drops his tone lower and reaches for my jacket.

"Hey, not here," I warn, feeling vulnerable with the huge windshield window in front of us.

Joey doesn't argue and climbs into the back, I follow him. The second we get there we're pulling our jackets off and Joey's already undoing his jeans. I lunge foward and get a taste of his lips.

I'm kissing him slowly, running my hands down his chest when I start to worry.

"Are you sure we should be doing this here?" I ask in between our heated kisses.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?"

"In your dad's car," I murmur.

"What?" he asks.

I pull back from his lips

" _What_?" I ask him back judgingly, wondering why he thinks that's a weird question.

"I didn't hear you over the music," he says and I realize the music is pretty loud.

"Oh, I was saying it's your dad's car," I repeat louder.

"So?"

"So, what if we... make a mess?" I say awkwardly.

"We'll be fine," he shakes off and then jumps back to my lips.

I would probably argue a bit more, but next thing I know his hand is in my pants and I've completely lost all train of thought now.

He pushes me down and now he sprawled out on top of me and I'm pretty squashed against the back door. Joey moves his mouth to my neck while his hand is still steadily working inside my pants.

I'm trying to reach for his pants but I can't even tell where I'm reaching and everthing he's doing is making me lose my ability to focus on anything. It's not until I find his jeans and go to shove my hand in his pants do I come back to reality to celebrate this small victory. That's when I'm really hearing the music - it's still so loud - and a banging... that's not smooth jazz. What is that banging? Oh my god - suddenly my eyes focus on the window behind Joey and it's Mary Theresa banging on the window.

"Joey! Joey! Your sister!"


	4. Chapter 4

The second I shout at Joey, Joey jumps up so fast he bangs his head on the ceiling of the car. We both scramble to get our pants zipped up.

Ends up, thanks to the blasting jazz music we didn't hear that it had started raining and they decided to cut practice short.

Mary Theresa gets into the car and we proceed to have the most silent, awkward car ride home.

When we get to Joey's house, I leave immediately to sneak back home and don't hear from Joey for the rest of the night.

Things aren't look up for us. My mother found out I had snuck out and she's furious with me now. I'm sure Joey's night didn't go much better.

* * *

The next morning I see Joey in the courtyard sitting on one of the benches. I walk over to him. When he sees me, he looks as red as I did when the incident with my mother happened.

"Hey," I greet him solemnly.

"Hey," he exhales.

I sit down next to him.

"So, now I'm grounded too," he complains.

"For which part?" I ask regretfully.

"Both - for trying to do it in the back of my dad's car and for Mary Theresa having to see us."

"You did tell them your sister catching us wasn't on purpose right?" I suddenly stress after hearing it.

"Ew - yeah obviously," Joey makes a face at me. The bell rings and we both head to class for a long, boring day.

The next few days are pretty miserable. Both our parents get insanely strict on us, making sure we don't sneak out, we don't see each other and they don't even allow us call each other on the phone. That's means the only time Joey and I even see each other or get to talk at all is for a few minutes before and after school. It's awful, I already miss him so much.

Finally, we devise a small plan. Joey has football practice everyday after school and since I don't have any clubs to attend, I lie and say I have to start staying after school to work on a school project. My mom buys it.

So, everyday I wait for football practice to be over and Joey meets me under the bleachers to hang until the late buses leave. It's only about a half hour and we mainly spend it making out, but at least it's something until our dumb punishments are over.

* * *

One day, I'm making out with Joey under the bleachers, as usual. We pull apart because we start hearing the late buses lining up in the distance and we know our time is coming to an end.

Joey sighs at the sound.

"How much longer you think you have?" he asks about my grounding.

It's been a week now.

I shrug sadly.

"Who knows, my mom's really pissed I snuck out the first night so she likes to leave it open-ended to really torture me," I roll my eyes with frustration.

Joey shakes his head.

"Yeah, my dad says I can stop being grounded when Mary Theresa is unscarred – so that's _never_. She didn't even really see anything you know," he whines.

"Yeah," I nod in agreement. "Well, we got to just ride it out, I'm sure they'll cave eventually and at least we're seeing each other now."

"Yeah, but thirty minutes isn't enough," he speaks my mind even tough I was trying to stay positive.

"Well, it's better than no making out," I try again to look at any bright side.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna _just_ make out," he complains still.

I smile.

"Aw, you miss cuddling?" I can't help, but tease him a bit even though in all honestly I desperately miss being cuddling with him.

He holds back a smile.

"Of course," he smirks at me. I know he does mean it as well, he just knows I'm teasing him at the same time.

"And also I'm really horny," he has to add.

I laugh.

"Me too," I remark seriously under my breath.

It's definitely true and making out with Joey everyday in his football uniform when he's all sweaty from practice also doesn't make that issue any easier - far from it.

* * *

Unfortunately, the weekend goes by and both Joey and I still see no expiration dates for us being grounded. When Monday rolls around all I can look forward to is meeting Joey under the bleachers for a short thirty minutes of bliss with his mouth.

I walk under the bleachers as the practice should be ending. The players are all walking by, but Joey doesn't appear under the metal benches with me. I wait another few minutes and now the whole team is back in the school – still no Joey.

I start to worry, why wouldn't he meet me here? If he wanted to break up he could have told me this morning!

I wait another minute before I decide to check the locker room.

I walk in and a lot of the guys recognize me as Joey's boyfriend.

"Hey where is Joey?" I ask them.

"Oh, he's at the doctor's, he fell on his ankle wrong. His mom picked him up like an hour ago," one of the players tells me.

My stomach drops from the idea that my baby is hurt and I can't even be there for him.

I rush home and explain the situation to my mom, begging her to allow me to go see him. She refuses; she is actually forbidding me to see my boyfriend when he's in pieces, shattered at the ankle and battling a tear in his heart of not seeing me by his side!

She doesn't give in no matter how much I plead. She is still angry with me for continuing to break so many rules. I storm up to my room more furious with her than ever.

* * *

I see Joey the next day and he only has a wrap around his ankle - no crutches, no cast.

"Joey, tell me what happened? I heard, I wanted to see you, but my insane mom wouldn't let me! She wouldn't even let me call you!" I spit a million miles a minute when I see him.

"Hey, it's fine – it's only a minor sprain. I just have to sit out from football for a few days; I'll be playing again next week," he explains.

"That's good – still I wish I could have come see you," I slide my hand into his.

He closes his fingers around mine.

"I know, but it's like you said, soon enough we'll be done being grounded and together all the time again," he comments.

I hate this; I can't believe how much our parents are keeping us apart. All we even did was try to have some alone time, some privacy, which we never get! And I also snuck out, but I wasn't expecting to get caught. It's so unfair.

In this moment, I realize if Joey's off football that means we don't even get our thirty minutes together for the rest of this week. God, this is miserable! I'm lost in my horrible thoughts when Joey breaks the silence again.

"And tonight my whole family's going to the fall carnival. Now, I can't go cause I'm grounded and cause of this dumb ankle injury," he grouses.

"Your whole family goes, all seven sisters?" I clarify.

"Yeah, we go every year. It's usually a Tribbiani tradition, guess I'm out of that now," he grunts.

Instead, of comforting him like a good boyfriend, I'm lost in my mind, scheming away an evil plan. This is huge; Joey's going to have the house to himself? This never happens, I can't miss this opportunity. I don't care if it gets me grounded for the rest of my life; I'm sneaking out again tonight.

I don't tell Joey because I don't want him to try and talk me out of it. We head to class and I start figuring out a plan.

* * *

When dinnertime rolls around, I decide the best thing to do is to spend time with my mom. Then, I'll get on her good side and she hopefully won't suspect anything, meaning she won't come check up on me later. She'll also keep drinking a dinner, as always.

I keep her talking all through dinner and then I suggest we watch a movie together. She passes out halfway through, as I expected. I head upstairs to pull to old pillows under the blanket trick, hoping this will suffice if my mom decides to see if I went to bed.

I successfully sneak out once again and make my way to Joey's house. I see the driveway is empty which must mean they are all at the carnival - with the exception of Joey of course.

The good thing about spending so much time at this house is I know they keep a spare key hidden in the outdoor lantern by their front door. It's mainly for Joey, who forgets his key about every other day, which is also how I learned about this hidden gem. I know this is probably creepy and I should instead ring the doorbell, but I want to surprise Joey. So, I take the spare key and quietly let myself in. I tiptoe up the stairs and I see Joey's bedroom light on. I inch my way to his door and peak in. He's in his bed, reading a book. I would normally take a moment to realize how strange this is to find Joey reading, but I'm too excited to surprise him. I slip inside the door.

"Surprise!" I shout.

Joey yells and jumps, letting the book fly from his hands.

" _Jesus – Chandler!_ What are you doing – how did you get in here?" he huffs, out of breath from how much I just scared him.

"I came to surprise you!" I exclaim.

He's still trying to calm down and gives me a confused look through his slowing heavy breaths.

"You're not grounded anymore?" he finally asks.

"I am, I snuck out," I say and I walk over to his bed.

"Chandler, now you'll be in even more trouble – you shouldn't have done this," he frets.

I sit on the edge of his bed.

"I won't get caught, I needed to see you," I tell him.

He sits up more.

"But if we get caught-" he begins.

I put a finger up to his mouth to shush him.

Then, I run my hand through his hair.

"Joey, come on you never have the house to yourself. How could I pass this up? Besides, I don't care if I'm grounded for the rest of my life. Nothing can stop me from seeing you," I state sincerely.

He smiles, a nervous smile, but I know he wants me here.

I lean down and kiss him gently.

"How's your ankle?" I ask him.

"Okay, I have to really stay off it or it hurts," he says.

I look back at him again wanting him so bad. I lean in, kissing him more passionately. He happily reciprocates my advance. I get fully on his bed and begin to extend my leg over him to get on top of him. My knee hits into the book that he was reading, which is now laying face down on his bed. I go to grab it and throw it off the bed, but as I'm picking the large book up, a magazine falls from inside it. I look at the magazine and see chiseled, beautiful and completely _naked_ men on display.

" _Joey_ ," I emphasize and instantly pick up the magazine. My jaw drops from the full coverage nudity I'm staring at, I look back at him. He expresses a guilty face.

"What?" he retorts and grabs the magazine from my hands.

"This is how you've been spending your time?"

He shrugs, unsure if I'm truly mad at him.

"What, it's just a magazine?" he argues, but his cheeks are starting to blush.

"You're looking at other naked men!" I pretend to sound offended and raise my voice.

Now, he looks even guiltier and more nervous.

"Come on, you've never looked at one of these magazines?" he tries to defend himself.

"Not since we've been together," I attest honestly.

"Not once?" Joey looks at me surprised.

"No," I can't help, but smile a bit now.

He doesn't have a response now.

"I've been fully satisfied," I grin suggestively.

"Not these past two weeks," he mumbles, but still loud enough that I hear it.

"Well, you know if this magazine got you riled up, I could help with that," I offer playfully.

Joey's face finally relaxes and his mouth begins to crack into a smile.

"Well, I can't really move too much with my ankle," he reminds me.

I smile even wider and start slowly pulling his blanket down.

"That's not a problem, I can take on the heavy lifting," I jest.

Joey snickers at me and I continue to pull his blanket down to his legs to reveal a boner already bugling from his sweatpants. I run my hand over his hard excitement. I haven't been able to touch him like this in nearly two weeks. I start feeling heated immediately. I keep running my hand up and down the engorged outline in his pants. I finally pull his sweats down, unleashing his rock-hard boner. I look back at him and he's completely in a trance, so ready to release the pent-up sexual frustrations we've both been dealing with. I lean over to kiss him and he's so focused on the hard thing between his legs he almost doesn't see me coming. I can feel his surprise, but he quickly kisses me back after a moment of startle. His hands hastily find my shirt and pull it over my head. He sits up and pulls his own shirt off and I haven't even seen my boyfriend shirtless in two weeks – god I'm so hard already. I lunge down and grab his lips back to mine. We start aggressively sucking each other's faces when I abruptly pull back after a few moments. He's left with a perplexed expression and quickened breaths.

"Let's take our time, we always rush," I breathe.

"Yeah, cause we never have any time," he points out.

"But tonight we do, that's why I came over," I whisper as I lean back in and slowly press my lips back to his. I linger on each lip.

I slide down him and press my lips to the tip of hardened arousal. I slowly begin to slide my lips down his length.

I can see his head fall back against his pillow with the steady movement of my wet mouth engulfing his throbbing erection. I reach his balls and then pull back up. I take him into my mouth about two more times before I see his eyes shut tight. I realize based on the fact that we both only ever last a few minutes and we haven't had sex in two weeks, I don't want him to cum from this. So, I stop blowing him and slide off his bed. I take my pants off and then go to grab his lube and a condom. I break the condom open and crawl back over him to slide the rubber down his shaft. I cover it with lube after that, then throw the bottle and wrapper on the floor. I sit on his stomach so his erection hits against the bottom of my spine. I lean down to enjoy his lips for another moment, since we will both probably lose control the second he's inside of me. His hands reach up to my face, kissing me back desperately. Then they travel down to my thighs and finally find my boner. He grabs onto me and I gasp against his lips. He's rolling his thumb over my tip, making me shudder by how good it feels. He strokes me and I slide my hips back, needing to have him right now. I sit up and grab his dick and position him right under me. I slowly glide him inside of me and we both let out a moan of pleasure. I sit for a moment and then carefully start rocking back and forth. Ahh god, this is good. This is all I've wanted.

Joey's hands move to my waist and his fingers dig into my skin. I pick up the pace and Joey grunts which only excites me more. I want to just ride him as fast and hard as I can, but I'm really trying to prolong this, to take our time. We really never do and I bet it would feel so good if we did.

I slow down again and look at Joey. He looks so focused; he's probably holding back – so am I.

I run my hands up his chest and lean forward. He takes this chance to start thrusting his hips up and pumping into me. It feels so good, but he has less control than me and so his pace quickens with each thrust. I sit back up and grab onto his balls, which makes him slow his thrusts to a near halt. I tease his balls and the base of his shaft.

I don't think I'll be able to last much longer. I'm contemplating how much longer I should try lasting before I just give in and let myself explode, when Joey completely sits up and wraps his arms around me. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean down to kiss him. I start moving again, pushing my hips against him as he's kissing me back and tightening his hold around me.

"I wish… I could make this better for you," he breathes suddenly.

"What are you talking about – this is amazing," I tell him honestly.

I realize he's used to being on top most of the time and completely taking charge, so he must be feeling like he's slacking because of his ankle today. If he only knew, everything he does feels amazing and I'm already so on the edge I can barely take what we're doing. He looks at me and doesn't say anything. I kiss him again and then break away as I speed up my pace. It's only another moment before all my self-control crumbles.

"I gotta cum," I pant into his ear and I grab a hold of my own throbbing dick. Joey decides to take over again and begins thrusting into me even harder. He has a tight hold around my waist since it's not so easy for him in his seated position. Even so, he drills into me and with in another minute I'm cumming against his stomach. I grab his hair, breathing into his shoulder as my orgasm runs through my body. Joey hasn't let up and within another few seconds he groans into my ear and I feel his legs shaking. He falls onto his back again as his orgasm lasts longer than mine. He pulls out of me and I lie completely over him and breath heavily over his chest.

"Ah, that felt so good," he breathes after a few moments of loud breathing.

"That was so overdue," I huff over him and then grab his mouth, kissing him with a wide smile. He smiles back at me causing me to have to kiss his cute face again.

I rest my head back down on his chest.

"See, you didn't even need two good ankles," I joke.

I feel his chest rise with a small laugh.

"Guess not, should I get injured more often?" he jests back and I pick my head up.

"No," I warn him kiddingly.

He smiles at me. I rest my chin down.

"I wish it could be like this everyday," I remark.

"What, us being alone?"

"Yeah," I confirm.

"Well, maybe in like five years we'll move out and get our own place," Joey says.

"Yeah? That would be so amazing," I beam.

"Yeah it would be, we could have sex all the time then."

I grin instantly at him.

"Yeah _and_ spend actual time together too," I correct him.

"Right, that too," he quickly agrees.

I lick my lips as I look over and see something.

"Yeah just you, me and..." I reach over and grab the magazine still hanging out on the bed. "And these naked men," I tease him, shoving it in his face.

He rolls his eyes at me.

"Come on, you're not actually mad at me for that are you?" he asks.

"Not mad...just a little jealous," I tell him.

"What are you talking about? Those guys got nothing on you," he assures me.

I scoff at him.

"Yeah nothing, but six packs, insane jaw lines, and power thighs," I debate.

Joey grabs the magazine from me and tosses it to the floor.

"Who cares, they're still not as handsome as you," he charms me and it works. I smile instantly.

He doesn't let me answer and kisses me to keep my quiet. This works too and I happily kiss him over and over again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Well, here it is - I wrapped this story up. Hope you all enjoyed, thanks for everyone who reviewed!

* * *

I'm lying on Joey's chest and I close my eyes because I don't want to move. I'm so happy. Why can't I stay here forever?

Unfortunately every very real circumstance is in my head. I finally ask the dreaded question.

"Do you think your family will be back soon?" I ask.

"Probably, I think carnival ends at 11," he sighs.

I look at the clock and it's nearly 11, which means they'll probably be on their way home soon.

I sigh as well, realizing I'm probably in so much more trouble when I get home and my mom kills me for sneaking out again.

I sit up.

"I guess I should go," I say.

I lean back down to kiss him.

He sits up with me as I climb out of his bed to get my clothes back on.

"Let me walk you out," Joey offers and he throws the blanket off him, but then stops to carefully place his wrapped ankle on the ground.

"Don't worry about it," I tell him.

"No, it's fine," he says, but instantly cringes a bit when he begins to stand on his injury. I rush over to hold him up.

"Joey, sit back down."

He nearly loses his balance for a moment and grabs onto my arm, I hold onto him tightly.

"That's it, back in bed," I demand.

He sighs; annoyed he can't walk me downstairs.

I nudge him and he sits back down. I kneel down to grab his legs and swing them onto the bed again.

"Chandler, I'm fine," he says.

I pull the blanket back over him and tuck him in like he's my child. I make sure to overly wrap the blanket around him so he can barely move. I smirk, knowing I'm trapping him.

He glares at me with a smile.

"Okay, I'm good thanks," he chuckles and breaks out of the blanket cocoon.

"See you tomorrow," I whisper and kiss him again.

"Bye."

I leave his house, locking the front door and placing the extra key back in the lantern.

I head home, dreading the moment I have to walk in and hear my mom scream for an eternity at me.

Shockingly, when I'm walking up my driveway I notice that the house looks dark. I wonder if my mom ever woke up since I left. I carefully open the door and creep back into the living room. My mom is exactly where I left her, completely passed out.

Oh my god, I can't believe this. I can actually get away with this. I celebrate with a silent victory dance and then hurry to the stairs when I stop. I look back at my mom and suddenly feel bad. I keep sneaking around behind her back and blatantly disobeying her. She doesn't really deserve it, I mean sure she was super strict with her punishment, but I did break her rules. I sigh, hating myself for what I'm about to do.

I walk over to the couch and shake her awake.

She groggily opens her eyes.

"Chandler? What's going on?" she says and sits up from the couch looking instantly concerned.

"Nothing, everything's fine except I…I snuck out again," I confess to her.

She looks at me confused.

"I'm sorry," I add softly.

I wait for her to explode at me in anger, but she doesn't. Maybe she's tired or hung-over? I wait until she finally responds.

"Alright, thanks for telling me," she states very calming.

I'm shocked.

"So…am I more grounded?" I ask confused by her overly calm manner.

"No," she shakes her head.

"Why?" I breathe in disbelief.

"Because you told me when you could have lied to me again. Chandler, I just don't want to worry about you. I have rules to keep you safe not because I want to hurt you," she explains to me.

I nod my head.

"I get it…I just wanted to see my boyfriend," I say.

She nods her head back at me.

"Maybe I was a bit harsh with my punishment. Maybe you and Joey could talk on the phone while you finish up your punishment," she says.

My eyes widen.

"Really?"

She nods her head yes.

I smile so happy I can at least hear Joey's voice for a few more hours every night now.

"And do you happen to know when I might be done being grounded?" I ask.

She chuckles.

"Well, if there is no more sneaking out, then I would say by the end of this week."

I'm so ecstatic by my mom's words that I hug her, actually hug her tightly.

"Thanks mom," I whisper and she rubs my back comfortingly.

"Aright, get to bed honey," she instructs.

I rush up to my room.

* * *

The next day, I find my favorite person in the courtyard, as always.

I run over and kiss my boyfriend hard on the lips.

"Hey," he chuckles at my aggressive hello.

I tell Joey the amazing news and we get to talk all week.

Not long after I'm done being grounded, Joey gets off the hook too. I knew it would happen eventually, his mom probably caved. Except he's never allowed to drive his dad's car again – not that I care that much.

From then on, we spend every minute we can together. Not that we're getting to spend much of that time alone, but I'm used to the constant interruptions of Joey's seven sisters or his mom asking if Joey needs another snack after dessert. I'm used to avoiding my mom's awkward check-ins on the rare days we spend at my house. And I'm also used to being surrounded by the entire town at our school and some scared freshmen in the bathrooms.

For now, it's amazing getting to be with my boyfriend Joey - that is, until one of gets grounded again for something stupid.


End file.
